Fox Fury Pirates (SYOC)
by Red Tail Jules
Summary: My first ONE PIECE SYOC STORY! I hope this goes well and as you know I'm gonna need a Savvy crew to not only join in on my adventures but do it with STYLE . Do you have what it takes to join my crew face numerous marines, rage against the World Government, and TRAMPLE any Pirate crew that gets in your way DO YOU...DO YOU! Well lets just see about that. First Mate has been choosen!
1. The Beginning: In My Mind

_The Beginning_

_In the Beginning I was just some punk kid who wanted to see the world...I never actually thought something like this would happen to me._

_Is this a blessing..._

_Or is this some sort of curse that has fallen upon my body and poisoned my very soul..._

_Back then I probably wouldve given anything to have to questions answered but now...now all I can say is..._

_FUCK YOUR ANSWERS WORLD!_

**_Flashback Three Years Ago_**

_BOOM _

_CRASH _

_Sounds of Cannonball ghost flying by at high speed_

_Images of people...my friends...my family...my crewmates...one by one theyre being cut down the Marines. I can overpower the marine scum but everyone else isnt as strong as me. Also i cant move all i can do is watch the massacre happen._

_Images they flash in my mind at high speed, am I losing my mind...what's going on..._

_WHATS GOING ON!_

_Images moving faster and faster til I'm greeted by a bright light ...I'm awake and in a doctors clinic room I can't move... I look down to see I'm strapped to the table but that's not the worse part, I'm hooked to a buch of wires and...and...I've lost my arms BOTH OF THEM._

_All I can do now is scream...scream as the pain is fully hits me like a ton of bricks, the medicine they're giving me isn't enough to numb the pain. Moving around is even more painful but I still do it, but as I struggle and shake the table I'm strapped to many doctors and nurses being to crowd arouund in hopes of calming me down, ha as if. ASs I struggle someone made a statement that was somewhat acid or fire for it burned me and cause my every moment to come to a halt._


	2. SYOC

_My first ONE PIECE SYOC STORY! I hope this goes well and as you know I'm gonna need a Savvy crew to not only join in on my adventures but do it with STYLE . Do you have what it takes to join my crew face numerous marines, rage against the World Government, and TRAMPLE any Pirate crew that gets in your way DO YOU...DO YOU...DO YOU! Well lets just see about that._

_I would also like to add that sending ocs through reviews is a big and fat NO and i will not accept no matter what . And I do hope were clear on this_

As you know I'm gonna need a crew not to big not to small nine possibley ten crewmates. These are the obvious positions that are available:

Navigator

Sniper- Be creative Ussop uses a sling shot for crying out loud you don't have to use gunsb ya know

Doctor

Shipwright

Swordsman (or Swordswomen)

Musician

Ok what i need are at least two and i mean TWO CREATIVE, UNTHINKABLE POSITIONS THAT HAVE NEVER BEEN SEEN IN ALL OF ONE PIECE HISTORY(No Thiefs or Assasins i see to many of that in Some of the One Piece stories that i have read, Ergo BE CREATIVE. Also people listen there are lots od weapons out there theres not just swords and guns, what im trying to say is be creative with your weapons.) Heres what youll need:

Name:

Alias:

Age:

Desired Position:

Race (Human, Long Arms, Long Legs, Fish person, Kuja, an animal person like Beppo,

etc just look on the Different races for One Piece wikI but no Giants or large humans like Whitebeard)

Bounty(Don't make it too high people your history should determine that for you and if I feel it doesn't match up when and IF I choose your character then I will lower your bounty):

-Appearance

Height:

Weight:

Skin Tone:

Eye Color:

Hair Style/Color/Length:

Scar/Marks/Tattoos:

Acessories:

-Clothing

Casual:

Winter:

Formal:

-Bio

Personality:

History:

Family:

How he act around the Marine/World Government/Celestial Dragons/Pirates:

-Skills&Ability

Do you use a Weapon:

Do you use a Devil Fruit, if so what is it and what can you do:

-Skills rating from 1 to 10

Hand to Hand Combat(1/10):

Weapon Skills(1/10):

Devil Fruit(1/10):

Techniques (Moves):

-Information

Romantic Interest (there can only be Two, 1st come 1st serve):

If yes then I send you a list depending on how many men/women are on the crew

How do you react/respond to Jules(his past shall be revealed later in the story):

You have a choice you can:

A. Write a short summary of how you want my character to meet your character

Or

B. Let me write how we meet

Likes:

Dislikes:

Goals/Dreams:


	3. Goodbye Travis J

**_Just soon the same page i don't in any possible way own One Piece. I only own Travis J (Red Tail Jules) and the story. And by the way I would also like to point out that the first few chapters are gonna be short but expect them to get longer as the story goes on._**

**_Also I would like to announce the positions that have been taken_**

**_First mate and Cook: Salina Rose Lancaster(Yonna9queen)_**

**_Navigator: Jason Roberts(robbo2480)_**

**_Doctor:Nicola(Niki)Grimm (HikariLight99)_**

**_Sniper: Alex Denver(Outcast001)_**

**_Swordsman: Draco Xavier (dsjoshua1)_**

**_And the moment you've all been waiting for its the day one Creative Position Contest (btw i was late to inform you that instead of two there will be three spots one for Creative Position), the WINNER who will take the first creative is...is...IS..._**

**_Julie Goron whose owned by ZorialWater CONGRADULATIONS!_**

**_DONT FRET there are two spots to go and lots of people sent in creative positions I will announce the second winner in a few days now ON WITH THE SHOW._**

**Travis J POV**

"Stop this nonsense at once your constant struggle is uttely pointless!"

_My body stopped its movement but my eyes darted toward the direction of the voice, it came from a young women who appeared to be in her late twenties all i know is that shes definitely older than me but who cared all I wanna know why I'm strapped to a table in a clinia._

Your...a...Celestial Dragon.

_I was in too much pain to medicine was starting to wear off but I didnt wanna show any sign of weakness._

"Hello there my newly acquired slave my name is-I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE YOU CRAZY BITCH" and I'm noones slave once I get out I promise you I'll be sure to snap you neck in two along with all the doctors in the room.

The Celestial Dragon had a shocked look on her face for she was never called a bitch, she knew very well what thw only ment and the fact that she was just threaten by a what she would refer to him as "a broken toy" only added fuel to her fire called rage. In a swidt motion she grabbed a collar made especially for him and strapped it around his neck while avoiding his constant neck movement and him trying to bite her and off, after a minute she pulled a little device on her pocket and mashed on the bright red button, this caused the collar to produce a very painful electrifying shock that traveled throughout Travis' whole body. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted my name is Mina Katisha Chan but since I own you...your gonna call me Mistress Mina-Swan. SHEHAHAHAHAHA look at your rridiculous face you talk big but your a nobodh just like that lame pirate crew you was on they to are a bunch of nobodies that got sweeped away...oh well now where was I oh yes MISTRESS MINA-SWAN, they she began mashing the button over...

and over...

and over...

and over...

"Now that I have your undivided attention your**usefullness** is going to determine how nice I am toward you even though I've decided to maken you my personal pet and bodyguard you will still do as I say whenever I want. However in your current condition you are unable to do that but with operation I have planned for you and the power of the Inu Inu no Mi Model: Fox Fruit, and training from the Marines you will be strong enough to protect me." Said Mina with a very vicious laughter. "Doctors I'll excuse myself so y ou can begin the operation." Said Mina.

Hey...HEY HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME! I asked while strugglstruggling to break thw bonds that hold me down.

"Well since you asked...these doctors and scientists are gonna remove your arms and fuse the devil fruit into you so that you'll aalways be in your hybrid form enjoy being a man while you still can." Said Mina.

You think I'm just gonna lay here an let you cut me up your sorely mistaken, even if I have to bite your goddamn hands of f YOU WILL NEVER LAY YOUR SHITTY HANDS ON ME YOUHEAR ME YOU CELESTIAL SCUM!

"Why struggle just look at your left arm." Mina said with a smirk on her face as she exitied the room.

Travis struugled to look but when he got a look at his left arm he saw that his whole left arm was taken off completely and stitched up. No wonder he was feeling more pain than he shouldve been, he thought. Bedore he could let out a ear piercing scream he felt something small yet painful pinch his neck, slowly his vision started going until I lost consciousness.

_Images..._

_These images in my head_

_The images flashinv in my mind have meaning_

_They represent something...though I don't know what it means_

_In the shadows I watch images of my body being butchered and shocked with tons of electricity as they remove my flesh arms and replace it with cybernitic arms_

**_Time Skip 2 weeks later_**

**Normal POV**

_Its been one whole week since he finished his surgery and another week where he has to rest. Not only was the operation successful but we managed to apply enough shock treatment to where his has transformed into his hybrid stage though it appears that his devil fruit didn't cover his cyborg arms. Well at least he survived in the beginning I thought he was a dead man from the start because when we had found him in the sea he was floating on a piece of wood, that probably came from his ship, he was covered in numerous cuts bleeding on his chest and he had his left hand cut clean off..._

**BOOM**

**CRASH **

"What the hell was that?"! She said getting up from her desk. As she was getting up from her desk she could hear countless marines wielded with swords and gunspassing the hall and heading to what looked like the training courtyard in the back. Curiousity got the best of her as she followed behind them til there outside in the courtyard that's when she notice a group of marines lined and as she moved closer to the front lines she could see an object just ahead of them. When see got to the front and got a good look at the object in front of them her face began to turn pale and blue and her jaw fell to the ground and her eyes began to shoot out her head because the object in front of them was none other then the man they had feared would never be on the loose...and that man was Travis J now awaken and now hunger for blood.

As he gazed upon the marines lined up and armed he could feel their fear rising as he took a step closer to them, theh knew not what they were dealing with when they had found him they probably thou ght he was a butchered slave left to die or something but they were wrong. The only thing he was greatful for was being alive and given a new set of arms to replace the ones he lost and boy was he gonna use them or lets just say train himself to use it well. The doctor he was holding by the collared trench coat had explained all the benefits of his arm now its time to put it to the test. As he gazed upon the marines in front his eyes caught the dreadful witch that cursed him with the devil fruit and blessed him with his arms, he slowly raised his arm and pointed a metal finger at her and said...

I'm coming for you...I promised you didn't I...I promised you MY REVENGE!

**_To be continued_**

**_-Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one us coming up soon._**


	4. Poor Introduction

**Here we go again on with the show!**

_Travis J POV_

"I told you I would escaped and now that I've fully recovered I can take out all my rage and anger out on you and these pathetic marines behind you. Oh and before I forget hears your toy back, he tossed the electric collar in front of Mina, you can thank this guy right here for letting me off the hook."

Next to him was one of the scientists she had gotten to work on his arm, looking at him now he looked as if he was beaten to an inch of his life and almost like he was barely even breathing.

Mina got a good look at her "creation", there he was in his fox form standing in front of her, he has red fur except for where his abs and stomach which was some kind of light brown color, his eyes changed from its dark brown color to burning bright yellow, he still had his long black dreadlock but it appears that he put it in a ponytail. He was still wearing the clothes we had found him in minus the shoes though it looks like he cut the toe part of the marines heavy duty boots and placed it on his feet (for a better description just look at the cover photo).

"The man you know was Travis J is no more...for now on my name is Jules...Red Tail Jules, Captain of the soon to be Fox Fury Pirates!" And with that being said he charged at the Marines at full speed.

"Men you do your job and subdue that pirate alive he's worth more than all of you combined!" Mina said as the marines drew their swords and began to charge at the man now known as Jules.

One marine was already behind him and was about to Jules with his sword, he sidestep and landed a roundhouse kick, he lauches himself at the huge crowd of marines coming his way. Before one could land at hit lands a quick knee to gut does a 180 degree turn around his opponent, grabs him by the shirt and tossed him into another crowd of marines.

_Meanwhile..._

Hello anybody home...hellllllllo." said the girl as she walked through the marine base hallways. sigh "And here I thought I was gonna be given a _proper greeting_...OH WELL." said the girl as began to roam the halls. As she walked past every empty room she began to place bomb after bomb after bomb in each room, sge managed to drop a few here and therd outside the Marine base. Once she ran out of bomb she began setting up dynamite in the weapons room by gun crates. While walking the halls she spots the marines in the courtyard fight what she believes is a giant cat but she shrugs it off and head for the front door. "Let the show BEGIN!" said the girl as she laughed manically while tossing an unactive stick of dynamite through the window of the marine base, before it actually enters the window she snaps her fingers causing the bomb to ignite. Back to Jules...

Back to Jules...

I took off running toward the lady Celestial Dragon who was finally vunerable after clearing most of the marines, "oh miss MIIIIIIIINA I have something I wanna give ya I'm sure you'll like it very much." I said with a creepy smile on my face.

"Get him you fools!" She scream with fear in her voice.

I began to race toward her but marines charge in front of me hoping to block my path, so as one marine swiped his sword at me i jumped in the air and began running on top of their heads. After the fifth marine I landed on the ground, crouched on all fours, and delivered a high kick that send a marine soaring into the air but before he went to far up I jumped, reached for his leg and tosses him into a weapons crate next to the Celestial Dragon. As I got closer to her the marines came at me in all directions so I jumped before they could get a hold of me, as I was high in the air heading toward her before an idea began to fill my head and I thought lets see if this plays out. In the air I pulled my body close to me as if I was a ball and begun spinning at intense speed while heading in Mina's directions, right before I collide with her I slow down my spin so that my tail makes contact with her head and as it does the weight of my tail sends her sinking into the ground as I apply more pressure, that's when I scream:

**Fox Iron Tail Crusher!**

As I recovered from the blow I did to the Celestial Dragon every marine was standing their eyes popping out there heads and their jaws to the ground suddenly there was a series of explosions going arou nd the Marine base. "I guess that's my cue to leave." I said as I made my way to the exit but I was blocked by flames that was growing higher. I turn and headed over the stone wall,_ "good thing the crates are stacked so I could get up the wall," _I thought. Sadly when I Iooked down I could see it was a very long jump one that could probably kill me if I jumpedlanding either on the ground, into a house or resturant. Before I could get off the wall the crates below exploded and the blast pushed me off the wall.

"CRAAAAAP!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

**OOF**

**GRUNT**

**GAHHHHH**

**Heavy breathing**

"You guys are completely useless, the marines are busy dealing with a series of explosions on their base and here we are robbing store for money and you can't take down a simple girl carrying butter knifes like it daggers!" Said the tall red man. "You know if you wanted to handle this ya shouldve done this yourself without involving your pathetic lackeys, exactly who do you think you are anyway." Said the girl carrying butter knifes in her hand. "Who am I...WHO AM I, I'm **WILD BANDIT BRUCE **of the East Blue Sea." Said Bruce who was praising himself. "Never heard of ya BB sorry, meanwhile Nikki go see if Camden is okay upstairs." said girl holding the knifes. "Salina...please just give him what he wants." Said the girl before she hears a Click on the left side of her I give you permission to talk women, and you if you make any movement what so ever this one dies, now give me all the money you have now." Said Bruce as he held Nikki hostage. Before Salina could take the first step the ceiling above Bruce's head collapses and an object lands on his head leaving the room covered in a dusty mist, this gave Salina a chance to take down the remaining pirates who held the workers and people hostage in the restaurant.

While everyone was distracted Salina took this as an opportunity to take down the remaining pirates, she charged at a unsuspecting pirate and gave him a savage roundhouse kick while he was busy trying to wake his captain, after which she backstep twice and tossed two pair of knife as at two pirates who were now pinned to the wall and struggling to pull the knifes out of the wall, sadly one pirate had grabbed her from behind and was squeezing her in a bear hug. "Ha got ya you sly bi-

**DING**

His grip had suddenly loosened and he was on the floor gasping as he was clutching the area between his legs. Salina looked up to see it was Nikki who gave him such a vicious kick to the balls. "Score on for the cooks ya." Said Nikki with a slight giggle in her voice. "Eyup now what should we do but the cap- TAIN." Said Salina as she was shocked at what she was looking at.

As the smoke clear it should a human like fox with robotic arms, navy blue marine shorts and navy boots was now laying on top of the unconscious Bruce. Slowly she began to move toward the two and as she got closer she stuck her hand out to lightly pet the strange fox fur that was his chest then she moved her hand past his nose but what she really **REALLY **wanted to touch was his long fox ears. She grabbed the ear and began to rub the length of it til she reached the top of the ear and gave it a light pinch, that in turn caused the hybrid fox to wake from his slumber and look up to she where he was.

_Jules POV_

"Ah who did that it really hurts to pinch someones ears ya know?! Where am I, who are you people, and who are these loosers."I said slighty angry. "If anybodys gonna be doing some questioning its gonna be me, why did you crash through our ceiling like that and how are you not dead." Said the girl with a frying pan in her hand. Before I could respond I felt a knife gently touch my throat, I slipped my hand in my pocket and looked over my shoulder to see a slightly tanned girl with green eyes with a scar under her left eye, long brown curly and wild hair that stops at her waist, she sported a plain white shirt that was tucked into some faded khaki shorts, and sandels. "Listen babe its been a long day and-_sniff sniff-_ is that food I smell, I'll take a bowl of your finest noodles their charge of course." I said pointing to the unconscious pirate captain. "Wait PIRATE CAPTAIN HEY TOOTS, he says while looking at Salina hold that order til I come back I won't be long." And with that he was out the door had dashing down the street. "He is a weird one isn't he."said Salina. "He is but he did get rid of our problem toss these bums out on the street." Said Nikki as a few of the guys picked up the unconscious pirates and tossed then on the street for the Marines to pick up later. As they finished tossing the pirates out the sounds of crying could be heard upstair on the second floor, Salina sprinted up the stairs and entered a room where a baby crib could be seen. "There there little one things will get better for us...I promise." Said Salina in her motherly voice.

**Here's another chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Getting to Know You

**FHere we go!**

_Jules POV _

"Well thats just great!" I screamed. On the roof of the house I stood there and watched as I saw the only pirate ship on the dock just float away. "How's a captain suppose to get anywhere without a ship...and a crew." I stated as I jumped off the roof. This new body i was given has potential I and plan to unlock it anyway I can though the metal arms are a new touch. I decide I would make my way back to the resturant because well I have a bowl of noodles on hold.

As I was making my way down the street I began to feel the peoples eyes on me. It was pretty weird, that's when I felt a hand brush my new tail. I looked to see a little girl who I believed was seven brush my tail with hee hand, that was until her parents pulled her away and she looked back at me with a big smile on her face and waved at me. I smiled and waved back showing everyone I can be friendly too. Once more I was making my way to the resturant I crashed in earlier, but once again I was interrupted by a pair of hands pitched and scratching my ears. For some weird and unknown reason...I BEGAN TO MOAN IN PLEASURE AND EVEN START TO PURR. Luckily I snapped outta that trance and the person who would do such a thing to me. I looked to see a pale skinned girl with light cyan colored eyes that looked like ythey were almost glowing, short straight black hair with a lock longer than the others on the left side of her face which is dyed the same color as her eyes, she wore a cyan shirt, black jacket kept unzipped and with her sleeves rolled up, pants to go with the jacket with a chain on the left hip and a sheath on the right one (she's a lefty) and a pair of black combat boots with cyan laces and soles and goggles on her forehead. She was so close to me I could feel her breathing throughy fur (boy this fur thing is a WHOLE NEW EXPERIENCE), what shocked me was when she called me a kitty.

"Im not a kitty." I said as i facepalmed myself. She laughes and then takes off down the street leaving me in a state of confusion. As I continue on my destination I accidently knock over someone in a brown hooded cloak, I looked to see it was none other than Salina herself.

"Hey you didn't have to come all this way to bring me a bowl of ramen." I said with a slightly chuckle. If I didn't know any better I couldve swore she cursed under her breath. It was that moment a man wearing a black suit...well several men in black suits came out of nowhere and surrounded us.

"Salina Rose Lancaster we have a bounty for you arrest we ask that you come quietly." Said one of the men in black.

"Eh just who exactly are you that you got the world government after you?" I said curious. But I didnt get an answer because she instantly removed her brown coat.

After getting a good look at her she was a slightly tanned girl with dark green eyes with a scar under her left eye, light brown that stops at her waist, it's wild , curly , and virtually unmanageable(she keeps it out of her eyes with a black headband), loose white shirt tucked into faded khaki shorts , and sandels on her feet. She pulled four black daggers from back pocket and tossed it at three of the men. I charged one of the men delivered a fast elbow to the head, I sprinted to the next goon who tried to punch Salina, sadly I was too slow but I ended up learnimg something new cause as the goon struck Salina it slid off her face. I was completely awestuck, two things then it hit me, One: she mustve eaten a devil fruit and Two: I gotta have her on my crew.

"I don't need Help taking down these clowns!"Salina shouted as she bumped into my shoulder to get to the goon in front of me. "What and miss all the action besides this is a good way to train my new body." I said after blocking a sword with my arm.

"What do you mean new body?" She said confused. "Long story short the Celestial Dragons and the marines arrested my friends, badly destroyed the crew I was with, and worst of all experimented with me removed my arms and replaced it with robotic metal arms, and transfered a devil fruit into my DNA so I wouldn't change back into a human." I said.

Salina looked at me as if I were crazy but that was short lived because another agent try to attack Salina but she dodged it and swiped her daggers over the guys face."I guess it time to get serious alright then I could use a good warm up against you saps." Jules said as he was stretching his arms and legs.

He squatted down on his toes and with a push of his right leg he was nothing but a blur moving a great speed. He slowed down a delivered a powerful knee strike to one agents gut then he sprinted to another agent and gave him a uppercut that sent him in the air, he jumped and grabbed the same agent by the leg and tossed him into to agents. Once again he was gone in a blur but a appeared in front of another agent,"Iron Fox Paw Striker." Jules shouted as he delivered a barrage of punches. He jumped a few steps back until he was back to back with Salina, as the agents began to come closer and idea popped into Jules head. He looked over his shoulder and asked Salina, "How flexible are you?" Jules asked as he locked arms with her. He the scooped her off her and began spinning around, agents fell to the ground one after another as their face made contact with Salinas foots. After they stopped they saw all the agents on the ground. "Well that takes care of them-**SMACK**

"Don't you EVER EVER pull that stunt AGAIN!" Salina shouted she land an axe kick to Jules head sending him to the ground with a burning swollen bump on his head.

He picks himself off the ground and lightly rubs the bump on his head. "Hehe yeah that was sorta last minute idea that popped into my head. But anyway your really strong ya know." I said to her but then i noticed she was ignoring me. "Alright fine i want you to join my crew i know you'd a good first mate and your a cook thats a bonus." I said to her. "Thanks but no thanks I've got to much on my plate to worry about." Said Salina.

"What I got you off this island?!" I shouted. This caused her to stop in her track, I knew I was getting through to her all I had to do is push a little more.

"Exactly how are you gonna get me off this island." She asked not believing me. "Well this plan of mine involves sneaking, timing, and formal wear but lets not discuss it here lets get outta here before more of those guys show up." Said Jules as he made grab Salinas hand and walked her down the street. But as he was walking he began to feel this slight pain in his lower stomach as if he was being shocked, without drawing attention to Salina he bit his lip to endure the pain and as quick as it came it soon left leaving Jules to exhale in relief.


End file.
